The present invention relates generally to an optimal write conductor layout in a magnetic random access memory (MRAM). More specifically, the present invention relates to a write conductor layout wherein a width of a write conductor is made less than a width of a data storage layer and the width of the write conductor is contained entirely within the width of the data storage layer.